degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Terri-Rick Relationship
The relationship between Rick Murray and Terri MacGregor occurred in Season 3 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Terri and Rick began their relationship in Whisper to a Scream and broke up in Don't Dream It's Over when Rick pushed Terri to the ground, making her fall onto a cinder block, and putting her into a coma. Rick initially began leaving roses on Terri's locker as her "secret admirer", so when Terri discovered it was him, the two began a relationship. In their first relationship, Rick gradually became more and more controlling over Terri, which led to him becoming physically abusive towards her on more than one occasion. Eventually she felt Rick was suffocating her and she could no longer stand the abuse, Terri dumped Rick, leaving him devastated. However, Terri later decided to give Rick a second chance, which upset her friends who cared about her well-being. While in a fight with Terri, in a moment of anger, Rick pushed her, causing her to fall and hit her head on a rock, putting her into a coma. After the school began to isolate him, Rick transferred out of Degrassi Community School, only to return in season 4. He was bullied for abusing Terri, which led to the school shooting and his own death. Season 3 In Whisper to a Scream, Terri finds a rose taped to her locker. She tells Hazel that she wants it to be from Rick, but with her luck "it'll be from the janitor." Terri waits around after school, and discovers a boy taping a rose to her locker. The boy happens to be Rick, who said he was too shy to ask her out so he did it this way. Terri admits she's shy too, and they walk out of school together, a newly formed couple. In Never Gonna Give You Up, Rick becomes jealous of Terri and Jimmy's friendship. He begins to make comments about her and becomes controlling. When she confronted him, he grabbed her arm and gave her a bruise. The next day Hazel notices the bruise, but Terri says it's from gym class. Later Terri told Rick that he was acting crazy, and he slaps her across the face. Hazel notices the cut on Terri's lip and asks if everything is okay with her and Rick, but she still denies anything happened. When Rick pushes Terri against a wall later in the episode, she breaks up with him. In Don't Dream It's Over, Terri and Rick are partnered up in a trust game in Drama Class. At first Terri doesn't trust Rick, but eventually she closes her eyes, and falls back to have him catch her. After class, they talk about what happened and Rick apologizes for abusing Terri. After school that day, Terri and Rick go to the Dot with Spinner, Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel, and are shocked to see Rick there. After discussing it, they agree to let Rick come with them to the park that weekend. At the park, Paige calls Rick a psycho and he proceeds to run off. Terri chases after him, and he is seen kicking cement blocks. She tells him not to worry about what Paige says, and they kiss. Afterwards, Terri wants to go back to her friends, but Rick says no. When Terri doesn't listen to him, he pushes her, causing her head to hit a cinder block. She falls into a coma. Season 4 After being expelled, Rick returns to Degrassi. Per Todd MacGregor's request, Terri transferred schools because of Rick's abuse. When Rick returns to Degrassi, he is bullied and hated because he put Terri in a coma, which eventually led to the school shooting and, ultimately, his death. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Whisper to a Scream (308) **Break up: Never Gonna Give You Up (310) ***Reason: Rick had been physically abusing Terri. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Don't Dream It's Over (317) **Break Up: Don't Dream It's Over (317) ***Reason: Rick put Terri in a coma. Quotes *Terri: (About Paige) "I am so sorry." Rick: "Paige does not matter. SHE DOES NOT MATTER!" Terri: "Please, Rick. Calm down." Rick: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy...that we're...together again." (Rick kisses Terri) Rick: "We're made for each other." Terri: "Come back. Ignore Paige." Rick: "No, let's walk." Terri: "It's really far." Rick: "She called me a psycho!" Terri: "That's just Paige being Paige." Rick: "...That makes it okay? Do my feelings mean NOTHING to you?" Terri: "Let go...Rick..." Rick: "Don't you DARE choose Paige over me again. DON'T YOU DARE!" Terri: "I'm going back." Rick: "You can't leave, you understand?" Terri: "Rick, you're hurting me!" Rick: "You're not going. Not. NOT. NOT! - Don't Dream It's Over Trivia *This was the first abusive relationship since Scott Smith and Kathleen Mead from Degrassi High. *The second of 5 abusive boyfriends storylines. The first was Scott Smith and Kathleen Mead, the third was Bobby Beckonridge and Fiona Coyne, the fourth was Bianca DeSousa and Vince Bell and the fifth was Alli Bhandari and Leo Lauzon. *Rick was Terri's first boyfriend. *Terri was the only girlfriend known of Rick's. *Hazel encouraged Terri to date Rick. *Hazel convinced Terri to break up with Rick after finding out he was abusive. *Rick put Terri in a coma. *Rick thought that Jimmy Brooks had a crush on Terri. *Ever since the beginning of their relationship, Jimmy thought Rick was bad for Terri. *Rick ended up shooting one of Terri's good friends, Jimmy, which ultimately left him in a wheelchair. *Rick was bullied because of his abusive behaviour towards Terri. *Paige, who is Terri's best friend, started the campaign to get Rick kicked out of Degrassi. *Terri did not return to Degrassi because of the events that happened with Rick. *They were both members of the Class of 2006 but neither graduated from Degrassi. Gallery 46-brucas59.jpg 47-brucas59.jpg 6-brucas59g.jpg 7-brucas59j.jpg 1-brucas59.jpgf.jpg 353k.png Lkj.png Dont_dream_1.jpg Degrassi 310 Never Gonna Give You Up 048 0001.jpg NGGYU1.01.jpg tumblr_lf4mzoEHe11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n9rXLIc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4nd5WEd81qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4nh7DyCn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lavm2mmndk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lavm8vkKZ31qc1tpr.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h08m01s114.png trick kiss.JPG terri-rick-degrassi-relationship-abuse.jpg Degrassi308WhispertoaScream8.jpg S degrassi3100191.jpg S degrassi3100189.jpg S degrassi3100059.jpg S degrassi3100013.jpg S degrassi3100012.jpg Degrassi-episode-310.jpg standup.gif Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 4